


As The Iris Wills

by Zayroen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: Pulled back from the brink of death, Mondatta recovers as Overwatch formulate a plan to make sure the attempt on his life does not happen again. Until then, the resident knight makes it his business to keep him safe.





	1. Chapter 1

Booting up was an odd occurrence. There were levels that one might call 'unconscious' for an omnic, though only a few were routinely used. There was what might be considered 'sleep', a time to defrag and recharge and there was the state one entered when undergoing some sort of repair worse then some dents or scratches. This was none of those. This was a level he had not felt since he first came online, and it terrified him. He could not recall a reason to be rebooting from this stage, in fact he could not recall much at all. There were memories of a speech but it became muddled partway through.

Slowly becoming aware of the rest of himself, he took note that he was missing parts and it was only the fact that what was missing sometimes changed that let him know he was not always conscious. He must be drifting in and out, but why? Memory failing, he turned to the Iris and reached for the serenity it offered.

When he was next able to recall being aware, he instantly knew something was different. He felt more complete then previous moments of clarity but that was not all. It took a long moment, longer then he liked, to pinpoint what was different. He was warm. He knew this warmth, it was as familiar to him as his own self. Zenyatta was there, bathing him in the sweet warmth of the Iris as only his brother could.

Despite his systems urging him to let them 'sleep', something he did not doubt he had not properly done since the sudden gap of his memory, he fought it. He needed to see his brother, his dear Zenyatta. Optics took time to boot up, longer then he ever recalled but eventually the world came into focus around him. He did not recognize where he was and doubted it was due to a missing memory this time. He had never been here and was thankful for the sweet glow that bathed him else he would likely have been a bit more panicked.

As it was, he only had a few moments to focus on his brother, aware that Zenyatta was speaking but the words were as if heard through water. Muffled and slightly warped but welcome all the same. Moving his hand was shaky, wiring and pistons moving as if new. What had happened to him? Fear started to well up, drowning out everything else until Zenyatta grasped his hand between both of his own to offer him an anchor before he was swept away.

Finally giving in to his systems demand, he let himself drop offline to the feel of cool hands that were not hands stroking his face and his own hand firmly held by his brothers. He would be safe until his systems were able to reboot, Zenyatta would let no harm come to him. This meant he merely had to be patience and that was something he was well known for, even if it grated this time. 

Right before everything shut down, he thought he 'heard' another. The vibrations of voice were not Zenyatta's, these were deeper and louder. Someone new. He wondered who.


	2. Chapter 2

Zenyatta was where he had been ever since it had happened. Ever since Tracer had brought his brother here, limp and bleeding out vital fluids that should never have seen the light of the sun. That he had been here at that time, a coincidence one might claim but he knew it for what it was. The will of the Iris that he would be there for his brother when he was needed most.

Thus he remained in the room, quietly refusing to leave no matter who asked or demanded. This was his brother, he would remain until either he woke or the Iris took him. He remained there as Dr. Zieglar exclaimed his core was intact, he remained there as she strove to isolate it to prevent further harm, he remained there as she and Torbjorn worked to repair the damage the bullet had done and he would remain until something changed.

He was stirred from meditation and lifted his head to look around the room. At first, it seemed as if nothing had changed since the last few hours but something surely had tugged his attention. Then he realized, it was a humming. The humming of systems coming out of a deep shut down. In moments, he floated by Mondatta's side and waited, watched for any sign. He should call for the doctor but could not make himself leave his brothers side. If he could breathe then his breath would be baited as Mondatta finally, finally moved. After being so still, so very horribly terrifyingly still in a way that Zenyatta have never experienced, even the slight movement was enough to render him speechless. When Mondatta's hand moved, shaky and weak but still moved, he swiftly grasped it. “Brother, you are alright. Thank the Iris, you are alright. We thought...I had thought to find myself bereft.” He was not sure how much Mondatta could actually understand, there had been a great many hours of work put into pulling the monk from the very brink of death but it soothed him to speak. 

When Mondatta's systems began to slow, Zenyatta would hold no shame in having panicked. Just slightly. Golden hands stroked over white metal plating to try and keep his brother with him until he realized it was merely a period of sleep. Just sleep, a defragging he knew Mondatta's systems desperately needed but still he held the Iris to soothe them both.

It was only when another noise cut through the otherwise silent room that he let the golden arms fade slowly. “I take it our new friend has awoken!” Loud, loud and yet comforting. He let the sound of it vibrate through him for a moment before turning to look up at the large man. 

“Indeed, but for a moment. He will require a long defrag, a good nights rest as I believe you would call it.” Zenyatta explained, still holding the now limp hand between both of his own. “Would you be so kind as to inform the good doctor?” He was loathe to leave, though he knew nothing would change in the time it took to fetch her.

“But of course my friend!” Came the reply, a hand thumping against his back in a gentle pat. Never let it be said Reinhardt was unaware of his strength. “It will be good to see you both out of this lab no? Sunlight! That is what is needed, even for omnics.” He declared, giving the prone omnic a look over before nodding. “Much sunlight will do much good.” He added, turning to go track down Angela. 

Mondatta seemed so different then the other monks he had seen. It was not just the white coloration or mannerisms, one was a simple shade and Mondatta certainly had no mannerisms while unconscious. He would have to see what it was that made the Shambali leader so different for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: someone mentioned the 'defragging' part. Think of it like sleep. a human sleeps to organize the things they encountered during the day. Mondatta needs a longer defrag to organize everything with new systems since he was more or less rebuilt. Everything needs to run through its checks. hope that clears things up!


	3. Chapter 3

Things had been awful ever since the attack. The Shambali were in chaos, very understandably afraid and in a cycle of mourning for their lost leader. It had been a hard choice but it had been Zenyatta's voice that said it would be best to keep Mondatta hidden until they were sure he would be safe. Perhaps selfish to keep the knowledge to himself but the fear of Talon coming to finish the job stilled his hand.

At first, he hadn't thought his brother would survive despite the best efforts of the brightest minds Overwatch had to offer, the damage had been severe but it seem the Iris was not yet ready to take him. Now they waited once more for Mondatta to wake up, this time from a simple defrag rest. Zenyatta had been told that it would be hours or days before Mondatta woke but still he waited. It was there that he'd struck up a close friendship with one of the older members.

Lifting his head out of his meditation at the sound of heavy footsteps, Zenyatta turned to watch Reinhardt walking towards him with a tray in his hands. “Greetings my friend! Are you ready to continue our game?” He asked loudly, setting the tray down on a small table he dragged over with a beaming smile. “I have thought of a good strategy this time, you shall not claim victory so easily!”

Zenyatta turned to face the table, orbs settling around his neck quietly. It had become a habit for them to play chess after lunch but before Reinhardt ran the newer members through their paces. While not something he would have expected, Zenyatta was grateful for the big man's steadfast friendship. He was not sure how well he would have fared with nothing but his thoughts and meditation to combat his worry. “I look forwards to our time together.” The omnic said with obvious delight, looking over the board as Reinhardt set up the pieces. Real pieces, not holograms. The 'tck' sound as they play was soothing to his frazzled nerves. “Thank you for fetching Angela for me yesterday.”

Looking up as he set the last pawns, Reinhardt chuckled “Not at all! I am glad to see he will make a recovery! It was looking not so good for awhile, has he woken since?” He had not had much time since their last meeting to come check on the white omnic but he was eagerly awaiting meeting him. Zenyatta had spoken often about his brother, glowing terms despite their opinions being so different in the end. As he settled in to make the first move, he glanced over at the prone form. Shambali already had stripped most of their plating off but now Mondatta really was down to bare bones so to speak and it was slightly disconcerting.

“Not as of yet but I have been assured after such a trauma and the extensive repairs, a defragging could take time.” The slightly tinny sigh that accompanied his otherwise calm words belayed his impatience. “it is hard to believe that he will survive. I had thought him lost to the Iris forever. Truly i am indebted to Angela and Torbjorn for their work.” Torbjorn had not been happy about it but one could not fault him for his reluctance and his work was anything but sub-par. A matter of pride one might suspect, not to have something finished poorly even if he disagreed with it. 

For a time, there was nothing but the sound of the pieces 'tck tck'ing on the board and the quiet whirring of systems before Reinhardt spoke up suddenly. “it is not needed you know,” He started, interrupting himself with a 'rook takes pawn' before continuing “Thanks is more then enough. Even Torbjorn would agree.” Granted part might be the dislike of having an omnic indebted to him in any way but he did not mention that bit. “We will take Mondatta's recovering as enough.” He gave Zenyatta a broad smile that was returned by a brightening of the lights on Zenyatta's forehead. 

“You are correct of course, still I find myself unendingly grateful. Now if only he would wake up.” he replied with a hum, taking a bishop in exchange for his lost pawn. “It has not been overly long yet I am impatient, though do not inform my student. He would never let me live such down” he added, lights flickering in delight along with Reinhardt's booming laughter.

Their games were comfortable, small teases and jests amid the soft sounds of machinery offering a welcome respite from the hectic nature of Overwatch itself. The game was at a stall, both sides making very careful moves when Reinhardt looked up suddenly with a “Ooohh?”. Following his gaze, Zenyatta perked up at the faint flickering on Mondatta's forehead and immediately abandoned the game to be followed by Reinhardt. “Is he..?” the big man asked eagerly, hovering a little beside and behind Zenyatta hopefully. There were no eyes to open so he was unsure how to tell if an omnic was awake or not. The flickering lights seemed to be a good indication if nothing else though the fact that nothing else moved was concerning. It was Zenyatta's excited “Brother!” that got the biggest reaction, fingers twitching and making a move as if to rise before they were caught between metal ones. If it were not for Zenyatta sounding excited rather then concerned, Reinhardt might have called for Angela. He should still do so but wanted to give them some time before Mondatta was fussed over, he knew the good doctor to well. “He is awake then? All is well?” He asked, finding himself the target of two seemingly impassive metal faces for his words.

Zenyatta was the easiest to decipher, the lights flickering as bright as he had ever seen them. “Indeed! He is, as you humans would say, groggy but well.” Mondatta's attempt at speech however was more static then words but Zenyatta seemed unconcerned about that as well “Almost well. Nothing that can not be fixed. Do not worry dear Brother Mondatta, all is well. You are safe and this is my good friend, Reinhardt.” An introduction seemed to soothe some of Mondatta's worries as he let himself relax more on the bed, regarding the large man before giving off what seemed to be a series of beeps and clicks. “Omnic speak,” Zenyatta explained, stroking the back of Mondatta's hand as he spoke. “His vocal systems are damaged but he greets you.”

Reinhardt beamed, hands on his hips as he straightened up. “Fantastisch! It is good to see him properly awake and conscious! Alas I fear the time for talk is short, We must inform Angela and she will want to do more tests.” He pointed out. “I shall go and fetch her, slowly so you can explain to him yes?” Waving off Zenyatta's thanks, he turned to Mondatta and lent forwards to gently pat his shoulder. “It is good to properly greet you and I look forward to being able to talk!” He left the room to the odd sounds of clicking and beeps. He hadn't known Omnics had their own language, perhaps it was possible for a human to learn? That would be an interesting challenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but the next chapter is nearly done so huzzah? ahaa! 
> 
> {forgot to post this chapter here like a bad noodle oops}


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the meat of the story, sort of. Getting closer and thus longer chapters anyways!

Waking again was different. Before his systems had fought him every step of the way, warnings and programs attempting to halt him and his progress to wakefulness. This time, it was...smooth. Almost smoother then he ever recalled it being. It was, however frustratingly, slow. Every system had to run a quick check and one did not realize just how many they had until there was a waiting list. He could not feel too stressed however as once again, the feeling of Zenyatta returned to his side. Or perhaps he had never left? That seemed more to his brothers attitude. Either way, waking brought Zenyatta to his side and the voice from before once he could register it. Deep, very deep. With an accent perhaps? European he suspected but he was no master of languages to narrow it down. It was pleasant nonetheless and as his optics, finally why were they so low on the list, came online; he was surprised at the sheer size of the human. Was it normal to come in such a size? Did humans naturally grow that large?

 

An attempt to ask was thankfully prevented by his inability to speak at all. What had happened to him to cause so much damage? Any attempt to recall was met with a blank in his memory banks. Growing uneasy, he focused on his brother and was thankful to find his ability to talk was not completely lost.

 

~Brother Zenyatta. What happened? Where are we?~ clicks and whistles, beeps and some sound that might be above a humans normal range of hearing. Sometimes called verbal binary by humans though that did not truly fit the omnics native speech His fingers tightened around Zenyatta's, taking solace in the calmness that permeated his dear brothers self. Zenyatta would not be so relaxed if there were a serious danger, even if it was clear that something awful had happened to him. Enough to serious damage him badly, the question is...what. ~What happened at my speech?~ that was where his memories stopped so whatever happened, it had to have been then.

 

~Patience Mondatta. All is well now. I am very glad to see you awake, this is friend Reinhardt.~ Something very bad then, if Zenyatta was not answering his questions right away. That did not bode well at all. Nevertheless, he trusted his brother and turned his attention to the rather massive human that stood almost looming over them.

 

~He is...robust.~ Well that hadn't been the best reply but Zenyatta seemed amused, relaying a slightly different one. The hand that patted his shoulder was enough to dwarf it and he watched as he went off to inform someone he was awake. A doctor of some sorts he presumed.

 

~Zenyatta..what has happened?~ he needed to know and if there were to be tests, he would prefer to know sooner rather than later. There was no face to change expression but he knew Zenyatta like no other and could feel the tension in the air. ~That bad Brother?~

 

The quiet stretched for a long moment, Zenyatta still stroking the back of his hand as if grounding them both before speaking. ~You were shot, an assassin intent on ending your voice nearly did just that. Luck was on our side, an agent was able to bring your core to us. Angela Zeigler along with another was able to restore you.~ He paused, letting Mondatta take all that in at his own pace. An assassin? Someone had tried to assassinate him? Silence him forever? He recalled nothing but his Brother would not lie. He had narrowly avoided being one with the Iris forever, brought into its arms and yet the Iris deemed it not his time and gently returned him. To keep on his work? Or something else. They would never know but he found himself immensely grateful.

 

~Zeiglar, the same that restored your pupil yes?~ The name seemed familiar and a nod confirmed it. Truly, the woman was a miracle worker. First his brothers newest pupil and now himself? He looked forwards to meeting her and these others that had saved his life. ~Who wished to silence me? What of the Shambali?~ Then with a sudden realization ~How long?~ Just how long had he been deemed lost. He could not put a time between his almost waking and the times he did, let alone a number to them. How much time had he lost?

 

~Many weeks dear Brother. The Shambali are safe, there are those that are watching over them though their location proves to be a deterrent in and of itself, as always.~ Zenyatta's words were soothing, as was the hand holding his own. An anchor to keep him from being swept away. ~An organization that calls itself 'Talon' is to blame, they think their attack successful. You are still being mourned.~ Mondatta's surprise was almost tangible, drawing a soft laugh from Zenyatta before he continued. ~we were unsure if you would wake, and keeping you hidden was deemed safer. Even from the others.~ It was clear Zenyatta disagreed with such a claim but he was not in charge and owed much to the organization. Going behind their backs would not be a rightful thing to do.

 

Reeling, he squeezed tightly to golden fingers and let himself sink into a light meditation to take everything in. What he could not change would be left to drift away. He could do nothing about it and thus would not stress himself with it, best to focus on what he could influence. The rest would come after, for now he was alive and very grateful for such. ~Your Zeigler, she has repaired me? What does she wish in return?~ That was how humans worked after all, everything was a balance of gives and takes. He expected such extensive work to be no different.

 

~There is no price to pay. This incarnation is not like the previous of Overwatch. They saved you because they were able to.~ Perhaps Zenyatta's request helped, after all he had been working alongside his pupil for a time now and he was sure there had been talk of 'owing' it to him but nevertheless. ~The only price is that you recover. For now I believe they also wish for you to remain hidden, to prevent another attempt on your life~ Zenyatta added, relived when Mondatta merely nodded.

 

~I see. You will remain by my side, yes?~ Where normally he was unflappable, Mondatta felt unsettled. Things had shifted so swiftly that he could not find his footing and grasped for the safety of the familiar. Of course Zenyatta would not leave his side but the verbal confirmation did wonders for his nerves. He could hear the large man returning along with a softer voice. Presumably the good doctor which meant their conversation was soon to be over for the time being. At least any sense of a private one, it would be rude to continue as they were once his vocals were restored.

 

As the doctor entered, followed by Reinhardt, he was struck again by just how massive he was. Especially when the doctor was there to provide a contrast. ~.....Are you sure it is normal to be the size of a medium mountain?~ he asked, relaxing in the sound of Zenyatta's delighted laughter. It was a sound he had dearly missed in their time apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always welcome suggestions btw!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things had changed very drastically in a very short amount of time. well, short for him at least. barely no time had passed since he last recalled things but time itself had marched on without him, leaving weeks that he could not account for.
> 
> He knew where he had been and had been provided with a timetable of exactly what had occured but it was still disconcerting. Even after spending a few days to get himself up to speed, Mondatta still found he was hard pressed to find that inner peace. even meditation seemed to be lacking something.

Things had changed very drastically in a very short amount of time. well, short for him at least. barely no time had passed since he last recalled things but time itself had marched on without him, leaving weeks that he could not account for.

He knew where he had been and had been provided with a timetable of exactly what had occured but it was still disconcerting. Even after spending a few days to get himself up to speed, Mondatta still found he was hard pressed to find that inner peace. even meditation seemed to be lacking something. 

In the end, the solution seemed almost obvious. Zenyatta had come and called him away from the room he had awoken in despite the doctor's worries that his systems may still need tweaking. That was until Reinhardt had come by and heard the plan.

"Angela! Do not fret so much. I will go with them to the gardens yes? Nothing will happen under my watchful eye. " He promised, tapping under his one good eye and did a very comical raising and lowering of his eyebrows until she had given in with a chuckle. 

Stepping out into the enclosed area that served as a small garden and looking up at the sun, he realized that thiswas what had been missing. the sun warm on his plating, the sounds of nature, small as it was in what amounted to a single room without a roof. Settling down on a bench, he could feel himself relaxing and becoming at ease in a way he had not been able to reach.

Bench shifting as a heavier weight settled beside him, he turned to look at the mountain of a man. "It is always good to get fresh air yes?" Mondatta was taken slightly aback by just how...open and bright he was, smile just as big as he was. 

"Indeed. I feel more at peace." Mondatta agreed, tiping his face up towards the warm rays. "I have yet to thank you for escorting us, I am sure you are busy. " 

Reinhardt just shook his head. "It is no trouble at all! In fact, it is a good time to tell you that I am being your guard." He replied, hand patting the omnics back. Given how Zenyatta turned to look, this was a surprise to him as well. "Until things are safe, it was decided that someone will remain with you at all times! ready to defend you against any and all attempts of another attack. Of course, I volunteered." There was no room to pose on the bench but he managed it well enough.

"I had heard mention of it, but did not know it had been decided. I thank you for your offered assistance. truly there is no fear with your protection." Zenyatta might be laying it on a tad thick but the thought of losing his brother had been a terrifying time, one he did not relish repeating. ever.

Looking between the two, Mondatta felt warm in a way the sun could not compare. These people cared for him beyond his status among the Shambali and not just because Zenyatta asked them too. "Then it appears, you are to be my protector? My knight, as it were?" He'd meant it as a jest but seeing him light up? He knew that he would keep referring to him as such as he basked in the delighted laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apology for the long delay in updating! This has been sitting in my folders for ages until I could puzzle out how to get from point A to B!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had not expected Reinhardt to take so readily to being a knight, though in hindsight? It was obvious that he should have. Reinhardt took to the title with vim and vigour, perhaps a bit too much but Mondatta found he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead! Just slow <3 Chapter dedicated to a certain reviewer that left the best comment I've ever gotten and really warmed my heart!

He had not expected Reinhardt to take so readily to being a knight, though in hindsight? It was obvious that he should have. Reinhardt took to the title with vim and vigour, perhaps a bit too much but Mondatta found he liked it. It helped distract from his worry about the Shambali being left without him, even though Zenyatta worked to temporarily offer guidance until Mondatta could return. That was the plan but who knew when that would be possible. He had nearly passed to the Iris, someone tried to take his life and that was not something to be taken lightly. Expected perhaps, there were always some who sought to do harm but it was still discomforting. 

It was a worry he presumably no longer had to be concerned about with his own personal knight there to keep him safe. He could be forgiven for expecting Reinhardt only to be there when he was going outside in any manner but instead, the large man seemed to enjoy hanging around him. Even when Mondatta had the sneaking suspicion that he was supposed to be doing something else, Reinhardt would come challenge him to a game of chess or suggest a walk in the gardens. A tour around the parts of the facility he thought Mondatta would enjoy seeing, like watching his dear Zenyatta spar with Genji that one time. Simple little things that helped pass the time and distract from his worries, something he was very grateful for. He had not expected however, to find himself so easily charmed. 

He was loud and overly boisterous and sometimes forgot his own strength but never with him. Mondatta never had to worry about a hand hitting his back too hard or squeezing his unarmoured shoulder without care. Reinhardt's tales seemed outlandish and were clearly embellished at times but that never took away the enjoyment of listening to them, even when they were repeated a time or two. It broke the mundane repetitions of the slowly passing days. Not that he was the only one, he was often in the company of Zenyatta and even Genji more often than not but Reinhardt had a way of capturing his full attention.

Now he was not a foolish sort, he knew what was happening and watched with a sort of bemused attitude. He was fond of Reinhardt, very fond of him. The sort of fondness crept through his circuits that he knew filled Zenyatta's own when he looked at his pupil. It was warm and sweet and he was not sure what to do with it. Not many understood the depths of a omnics emotions, even those that saw omnics as 'people' in their own right often underestimate them. 

It had been a rather short amount of time no less and he'd spent a good part of it not fully conscious. He was not sure he ever planned to inform Reinhardt about his feelings. Was there a point? He was human after all and thus they would eventually part. A fact that did not bother Mondatta as much as the worry of making the man uncomfortable. He was used to humans and their mortality after all, it was a fact inescapable. All returned to the Iris in time but did that mean he should inform anyone of his feelings? Perhaps it would be better to keep them to himself rather then burden his knight with such things? 

Such thoughts were the focus of his meditation that day, cross legged on the grass in the garden. He knew the answer would come to him in time, perhaps not this session but eventually. In the meantime, he had a chess match to look forwards to after the mid day meal. A continuation of one that had gone for a rather long time. Reinhardt was a man of many talents, strategy among them. Followed closely by optimism and quite a good jig. He often found his thoughts turning to the man, even though he had long mastered the ability to clear his mind for meditation. 

One let a thought drift in while meditating, observed it and let it settle where it would. Such is how he came to terms with his attraction to his erstwhile Knight. A simple fact, one as inescapable as the sunrise. The answer did not settle as easily as the question. There were many reasons to keep things to himself. Other then the lifespans, it was clear being an omnic that he had taken for granted his own. A fact made startlingly real upon nearly dying. He supposed he was afraid. What if Reinhardt declined? He knew enough to know that would not change their friendship, Reinhardt was not the sort to take things in that direction. So why did he hesitate? 

No answer came and soon enough he heard the telltale steps approaching. “Good Afternoon Reinhardt, has the time come for our match already?” he asked, well aware that the mid days meal had yet to start.

“Not yet my friend. I thought perhaps you’d like to join me? I know eating is not something you do but some company?” Reinhardt would sound normal to anyone else, anyone not an omnic that is. Mondatta was long attuned to the minute variations in a human voice and picked up on the nervousness instantly. Unfolding his legs, he stood smoothly and turned to face him.

“That sounds very enjoyable, thank you.” He replied, taking Reinhardt’s offered arm with amusement. Perhaps meditation did not always give answers. Sometimes they came in something just as simple as this. 

Which left one question that he would need to pose his student. How best to woo a knight?


	7. Chapter 7

Apparently the first step to wooing one’s knight, was to be laughed at by their brother for endless moments. He had brought it up amid a game of Go and if he had asked it at the start of his turn and Zenyatta had been distracted then that was no fault of his.

It did have the unfortunate side effect of Zenyatta bursting into utterly delighted giggles. Every time he thought perhaps Zenyatta would manage words, another fit of giggles arose. “Brother please…” he sighed, chin in his palm as he waited.

“Forgive me but...Genji owes me a weeks worth of chores.” Zenyatta replied, sounding, as the humans would say, tickled pink by this turn of events.

“A week...you made a bet?” Mondatta exclaimed, sitting upright with a trill of disbelief. “Zenyatta! When did you become one that gambled?” he added, attempting to scold but it was lost amid the worry that his interest was too obvious.

Zenyatta finally calmed enough to speak, lights still flickering in delight even as he spoke between muffled giggles. “No no, I merely know you well enough and there is not much I keep from Genji.” He said honestly, reaching to pat Mondatta’s arm across the table. “I have seen how you act around him and he is a very good man. If there was any I would trust, it would be him.” Zenyatta added warmly.

Still a little huffy at his love life being a bet, he could not really fault Zenyatta for his mirth. He had done the same over Zenyatta and his student. Karma, he supposed. Still, it did him good to hear Zenyatta’s approval over his choice. “He is a marvel and I am rather rusty for….flirting.” he said, watching Zenyatta make his move as he mulled it over.

“He is rather old fashioned as it were, I would suggest asking him out very bluntly. There is no need to be subtle.” A very round about way of saying that Reinhardt often missed things not laid out before him when it came to these sorts of things.

“Just ask him? That seems...boring.” Mondatta said thoughtfully. “Perhaps flowers? That was old fashioned, no?” Zenyatta hummed before nodding in agreement. “Flowers and dinner? We can not go anywhere of course..”

“I can get Genji to aid in that, make something for two?” Zenyatta offered, excited to help his dear brother. Mondatta had never showed attraction like this before and he was delighted for it to be someone like Reinhart.

The game was left to the wayside as they settled down to plot. A good time to ask, who to send to get the flowers but secretly. What kind of flowers and what to serve for dinner. Mondatta felt a warmth flutter in his core in excitement.


End file.
